


Wrecking Cars

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Stars and S.T.R.I.P.E. (Comics)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 22:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Worry formed in Courtney's eyes as she remembered accidentally wrecking her car.





	Wrecking Cars

I never created DC AU characters.

Worry formed in Courtney's eyes as she remembered accidentally wrecking her car before her stepfather smiled and revealed a few others cars he recently worked on.

THE END


End file.
